


Home with you

by Uintuva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Happy AU, Threesome - F/M/M, nothing bad happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: There, on the bed, Kakashi was between Rin’s legs, head enthusiastically bobbing and hands trying to keep Rin’s hips still - without much success.Obito comes home to pretty sounds and finds his parteners already tangled together.





	Home with you

**Author's Note:**

> So, this whole thing started Because i just wanted smut with Kakashi in an oversized shirt. So I wrote one.
> 
> (Didn't end up using the shirt much, but!! It is mentioned!)

Obito has hard time dragging his gaze away from the spectacle before him - not that he really wants to - but he needs to actually undress.

He’d walked into their home fully dark and, at first, Obito had though no one was home till Rin’s voice had rung clear in desire from the bedroom. It was the very pretty moan she always gave when Kakashi was eating her out particularly enthusiastically and it caused an instant tightening in Obito’s pants as heat begun to pool in his belly.

Obito did a mad dash through their house, dropping his pack at the door and nearly bowling their couch over in his haste. Kakashi would surely have a snide comment for him, but Obito didn’t have the brain cells left to feel embarrassed at the amount of noise he made, at least his partners would know he was home.

As he made it to their open bedroom door,Obito froze.

There, on the bed, Rin laid down completely open and trusting, one hand playing with her small, perky breast and the other gently petting Kakashi’s hair. And Kakashi, oh wow.

Kakashi was between Rin’s legs, head enthusiastically bobbing and hands trying to keep Rin’s hips still - without much success. He was still in his overly big shirt, the collar pulled down to free that talented mouth, but he’d lost his pants and was waiving his cute but from side to side and in little thrusts. No doubt imaging sinking into Rin’s welcoming heat.

When Rin made a bit rougher tug at Kakashi’s hair, causing him to let out beautifully desperate keen, Obito finally got his wits about him and quickly set about getting his clothes off.

He stumbled a little while pulling his trousers off and knocked his head against a wall, cursing as Rin laughed at him, but finally made it to the bed. Fully naked.

Obito gently moved Rin’s hand out of the way and started fondling Rin himself. Few sharp pinches at her nipples that left her breathless and a small teasing touch at her side that evoke a fit of giggles and such a warm and open smile that Obito was left breathless.

He leaned down to kiss her, just a small peck, but Rin wasn’t having it and twisted both her hands in his hair and pulled him down. The kiss left Obito’s lungs without air and his heart felt like it would swell out of his chest. He loved her _so_ _much_.

At Rin’s disappointed whine Obito looks down into unimpressed gray gaze. Obito chuckles a bit, no matter how long they’ve been together Kakashi still has trouble expressing what he wants. Unless he’s had his brains fucked out, that is.

Lucky for Kakashi, Rin and Obito are experts at reading him. Obito reaches at Kakashi and drags him towards him, enjoying the soft sighs Rin and Kakashi let out as Kakashi’s cock drags across Rin’s folds, before she slips away.

Obito silences any other sounds Kakashi might’ve made by kissing him deep. Plunging his tongue inside the warm mouth, Obito was able to taste Rin and he could feel the sticky fluid against his lips.

Rin’s tricky hands were wet with lube as she leaned across Obito’s back to slick his cock up, peppering his shoulders and neck with gentle kisses, mouthing at the few scars she could get to.

Obito let Kakashi's lips go as he let loose a moan, he tried to turn to kiss Rin again but she was having none of it and leaned over his shoulder and pecked Kakashi before whispering to Obito’s ear.

“He’s already prepared, we were waiting for you,” as Rin said this she gently bit at Obito’s ear before leaning back to give her boys some room to move.

A helpless whine left Obito’s throat as he turned towards Kakashi only to see Kakashi biting his lip while giving him _ that _ smirk.

He drove for another kiss before turning Kakashi around, feeling those lithe muscles move under soft skin with his hand and mouth, before straightening himself. Obito grabbed Kakashi’s hips and pulled him towards himself while he ground forward, rubbing his cock against Kakashi’s slick pucker teasingly before pushing forward with a slow pace.

Obito rockes gently for a while, listening to Kakashi’s sweet sighs, before suddenly retreating nearly fully and slamming back in with some force, cock settling there. As Kakashi tries to get his breath back under control, having been surprised by Obito’s sudden roughness, Rin moves. She grabs at Kakashi’s hair and pulls his head up as she settles in front of him, thighs open.

“Oh-Haah, do I have some-something~,” Kakashi tries, unable to really concentrate on the words as Obito starts moving again, pace rougher now.

“Yes.”

And Rin pushes him down.

***

Kakashi gets nosefull of Rin's heady arousal and moans unsteadily, starting to feel a little overwhelmed, but gets to work to the best of his ability. Tongue lazyly drawing gentle circles around Rin's clit before gently biting, avidly listening to his partners.

He shivers, a little from a sudden strike right at his prostate, but more so from the beautiful,_ needy _, sound Rin lets loose and Kakashi can't help but to freeze and listen.

At an insistent tug on his hair however, Kakashi gets back to work, trying to keep his pace steady even with Obito now constantly slamming into his good place.

Kakashi is certain he could come just like this, between the two people he loves most in the world. And as Rin gently pets his hair, smoothing it away from his face, and Obito leans down to whisper all kinds of sappy nonsense against his ear, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
